Jinchuuriki to Vampire
by Muffins and Mary Jane
Summary: Naruto's a vampire born into the world of shinobi.One day when war breaks out between the vampire clans, Naruto's powers and memories are sealed to keep him safe. Will he be able to capture his fiances heart, even if she's a vampire and he a human?


Welcome to my first good (I think story). I'd like to thank you for clicking on my link,. This story is going to be a NarutoxMoka fic no harem, but the other girls will be in it. Sadly this is a Tsukune-less universe, I couldn't think of a good role for him. I dabbled in the thought of making him a main villain just to show what could've happened if Tsukune hadn't met Moka. I couldn't do it though because I love Tsukune and couldn't stand the thought of making him a villain. For some reason I was aiming for this chapter to be 8k words but it ended up like 4.5k. Just because I couldn't make it once doesn't mean it won't happen. Maybe later when I become more skilled at writing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rosario+Vampire, It belongs to Akihisa Ikeda sadly. If I did I would be able to afford a custom **Paladin XLC V3. **I can only wish, I can only wish.

* * *

**Konohagakure - Morning after Kyuubi attack.**

"This monster must be executed" and elderly man from the civilian side of the council screamed. "Look at him, he's obviously a monster, the Kyuubi has taken control over his body just as we had predicted!". Voices erupted from all around the council creating pandemonium. The majority screamed for his execution while some defended the boy wishing to honor Minato.

"Quiet!" an aging man barked, he looked over the council disdain resonating in his eyes. "This child is not a demon, he is merely a Jinchuriki. There is no reason to execute him, has he committed any crimes? has he done any of you wrong?" he asked. "Do you not remember Minato's last wishes? We must look at this child as a hero! He has sacraficed a normal life, just to protect the village. When was the last time a demon sacrificed themselves to save a village?" convinced he made his point the man quickly lifted his right hand signaling the council was free to talk again. After the Hokage lifted his hand Shikaku Nara seized the chance to speak.

"Why kill this child? he asked. "Am I the only one who can sense just by being around him that he is powerful. He has the presence of a Daimyo yet he was born yesterday! You can tell just by the way he looks at you he already sees himself superior to you. How powerful must one be to give this kind of presence as a child? I would rather not make him a weapon but executing someone with this kind of potential is unacceptable. Speaking from a strategists angle would you simply take your queen off the board? Would you lose your most powerful piece because of past hates?"

Shikaku raised his right hand signaling he was done before returning to his seat. The chamber was quite for a moment as the politicians put together their arguments and speeches. "If your only argument to keep him alive is because of his potential, why not as Shikaku said turn him into a weapon?" Danzou asked with a wicked grin, calculating eyes to match. "I'd be happy to train him personally."

"Absolutely not!" Sarutobi almost yelled, refraining from doing so at the last possible moment. "Naruto will not become a weapon he is a _human. _He is a citizen of Konohagakure and will be treated as such".

"Hokage-sama, why leave this child alive if we aren't going to use him to his full potential?" a smile appeared on the man speaking face. "I vote he is trained to become a weapon or else is he really anything but a burden to the village? Hosting a Jinchuriki in the village means adding more enemies. Is it worth the man power to use ANBU to guard him? We are already short staffed thanks to the micro-wars against Iwa in Fog country. Even wasting ANBU to protect him there is a chance that they will fail. If we want this child to live and face against all the enemies of Konoha and his kind he most become strong and fast." A man in his mid thirties with his raven hair slicked back, a few silver streaks staining the black. On his jaw was a neatly trimmed beard, a few streaks of silver in it as well.

"S-S-Shuzen-san?" Sarutobi gawked at the man in the back corner of the council room. _'I guess I shouldn't be too surprised' _Sarutobi thought as he watched the man carefully. The man raised his right hand to signal he was done, he slowly turned the gesture into a small wave.

"It's been a long time Sarutobi" Issa offered a small smirk to the old man. Sarutobi sighed _'No other choice but to trust him, he is Naruto's guardian now'. _

"Very well then, Naruto will be trained from an early age, but he will be trained by a tutor of my choice. He will be under my direct control and any future desicions of mine regarding him will be respected. Are these terms acceptable?" Sarutobi asked with a tired grin, '_I haven't slept for 3 days now! I can't last much longer'. _The council room once again was silent while the council decided the fate of the young boy. In the end a few hands raised against it claiming the Kyuubi will kill us all, but the majority stayed silent. "Good let us continue, now that this matter is settled let us hurry, even the Hokage gets tired".

* * *

**2 hours later**

Sarutobi sighed as he signed another document caused by the kyuubi attack. ' _If we ever meet again Minato I'll kill you myself. To think I just retired' _he thought to himself. The Hokage continued to shuffle through the paperwork in a mundane fashion. After reading another document the Hokage sighed wondering if the paperwork would ever be finished. Sarutobi stared intently at the paper he held in his hands. In his hands was a very interesting report from an Uchiha claiming that they had seen the long dead Madara out an exasperated sigh he pulled out his oranate pipe. Filling the wooden instrument to the brim with Tea country tobacco the Hokage lit up and started to work on even more paperwork.

* * *

**4 hours later**

Taking the final puff out of his pipe Sarutobi rolled his head back, his head resting against the back of the chair, he closed his eyes. His thoughts began to wonder as he slowly started to drift into unconsciousness.

Knock Knock Knock

"Hokage-sama, someone is here to see you. He says it is of the up most importance." The secretary called through the thick wooden doors.

"Send him in" Sarutobi drawled while hiding his pipe and putting a stray bottle of sake behind a tower of paperwork. Sarutobi once again sighed, he was in a terrible mood right him the first bit of sleep he had gotten in days was interrupted. Issa walked in after a short time a terribly serious aura about him. Sarutobi straightened in his chair, knowing if Issa was serious you should be too. "Issa, it has been a long time my friend, I'm guessing you're here for Naruto".

"Right on the spot Sarutobi, as always. I'm here to discuss his future. As you're aware Minato put me in his will as Naruto's guardian should anything happen to him and Kushina." Issa walked to the front of the desk. He took a seat and reached behind the paperwork snatching the bottle of sake he downed a large amount instantly before setting it down for a minute. "I want to leave Naruto here".

"What, are you sure? I'm sure Naruto would have a good life in your mansion."

"I simply cannot adopt Naruto for other reasons though Sarutobi, but I will bring that up soon". Issa took another sip of the sake before collecting his thoughts and continuing. "Minato would've wanted Naruto to grow up in this world. For some reason he enjoyed staying around these humans. I don't blame him for wanting to study them though, they're the most powerful humans I've ever seen. Their techniques are quite strong as well, too bad Minato was the only vampire who had figured out how to use them."

"So then, what's the catch Issan?" Sarutobi asked talking the bottle from Issa's hands and downing the rest of it.

"Oh it's nothing really, All I want is for a man of my choice to be Naruto's tutor".

"Is that all?" Sarutobi asked his gaze full of questioning. Issa smirked and lifted his gaze from the desk to look Sarutobi in the eyes.

"The only other thing I ask is the boys hand in marriage". Sarutobi's eye twitched as he looked at Issa strangely.

"I didn't know you swung that way-"

"No, you idiot". Issa sighed,"My wife bore a daughter last month and I wish for them to marry when they are of age. It is another thing Minato requested of me, he said that those two were destined to be together. He said that fate has intertwined them and that they will save the 3 dimensions". Issa sighed, reminiscing of his best friend Minato.

"I accept, I'll write up the paperwork later.. Now who would you like to train Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

"Kakashi Hatake"

* * *

Issa Sighed as he looked down into the crib. 'Minato he looks just like you. A signle tear fell from his eye. He then started digging through his pockets finally finding what he wanted he pulled out a ring. The ring was gold with intricate stylized crosses all around, on the top of the ring was a large silver cross a pink diamond in the center.

He pulled a gold chain with a lock on it out. Stringing the chain through the ring he put it around baby Naruto's neck. Putting his index finger on the lock on the back he muttered in the ancient vampire language. An audible click resonated throughout the infirmary as the lock, locked. Issa ruffled Naruto's silver hair and one last glance into his red eyes that seemed to be a replica of Minato's.

* * *

**8 years later**

"Know your place Kakashi-sensei" a voice ran through the training ground as a boy with spiky silver hair, six whiskers finished sending a powerful punch into his teacher sending him flying, breaking through a couple of trees. Kakashi simply stood up dusting off his ANBU uniform.

"You'll have to do better then that to beat me Panda-chan" the other silver haired man said. Naruto angrily ripped the Panda ANBU mask off his face and chucked it into the ground.

"STOP calling me that damnit !" Naruto screamed. Charging Kakashi, Naruto threw a flurry of punches and kicks at Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes widened as he pulled his head band up revealing the sharingan just in time to avoid Naruto's attacks. '_Shit I have to be careful, if that last punch hit me directly it would have sent me to the hospital.' _After ducking under a particularly vicious kick Kakashi smiled. '_there he left an opening' _Kakashi laughed as he formed the tiger seal and launched his fingers into Naruto's ass. Kakashi's eye widened in fear when Naruto exploded into smoke. The last thing Kakashi heard before something that felt like a train plowed into the side of his head was "Know you place!"

Naruto sighed, he had nothing to do after dropping Kakashi off at the hospital. The red eyed boy replaced his ANBU mask and started the walk to his apartment. After arriving Naruto turned the water on in the bath before he slowly started to strip. He picked up a box of herbs that sat next to the bath. He took two hand-fulls of the herbs and dumped it into the bath. Dipping his fingers into the water to test the temperature. Figuring it was hot enough Naruto lowered his entire body into the tub. After Naruto scrubbed himself clean he layed his head back, allowing his muscles to relax he started drifting to sleep.

'_Naruto's eyes slowly opened. Being trained as a shinobi he immediately sprung up analyzing his surroundings. He found himself in a field of sunflowers, as far as he could see was sunflowers. The only anomaly was a mass of silver, recognizing the silver as hair he rushed up to the figure laying on the sunflower covered ground._

_ Naruto's breath was instantly taken away, in front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever didn't understand it but fore some reason he felt himself drawn to her. Feeling something tug lightly on his neck he looked down. The ring that was permanently draped around his neck was gently rising away from his neck and into the air. As Naruto looked back at the girl he noticed she too had a ring. He looked at the girls ring, it was beautiful. A shining silver was the band and at the top was a large cross made purely from a gold colored gem. The gem itself drew Naruto in, it glowed as if there was a fire burning deep within it._

_Naruto looked down to his own ring, it was also glowing but his looked more as if there was a glowing mist gently floating inside his ring. Feeling a harsher tug around his neck he looked down and saw his ring wasn't floating into the air it was trying to get to the girl in front of him. Naruto unsure what to do resisted the rings tugs and with a sudden yank Naruto's ring dragged him forward causing him to lock lips with the girl. He felt his heart racing, everything in his mind was erased except for this girl. When Naruto opened his eyes he saw the girls were also open. In front of him were two gorgeous deep red eyes. Naruto stared at her for what felt like two slitted red eyes were all the proof he needed, He could tell this girl was also a vampire! Her ruby eyes widened once she realized the situation and quickly pushed Naruto off of her sending him flying through the air._

_Naruto cringed when he hit the ground, he felt something snap before he started to recover. Naruto recovered quickly and turned just in time to she the girl blushing heavily, her face as red as her eyes. "Know your place!" She yelled closing her eyes and holding her hands to her chest. Naruto quickly swore trying to get up but the girl swiftly let a kick loose landing right in Naruto's ribs he felt himself flying through the air once again. That's the hardest I've ever been hit before, Naruto thought before coughing up blood and losing consciousness.' _

Naruto quickly opened his eyes and sharply inhaled. Expecting to see the sunflower field with the beautiful girl in it he eyed the room. Seeing nothing but tile Naruto let out the breath he didn't know he was holding disappointed to see his tile wall. 'W_ho was that' _Naruto asked himself gently putting his fingers on his lips. '_That was amazing, I can still feel her warmth on my lips' _When he closed his eyes again he saw her blushing face and he felt the blood rush to his face. Naruto eventually stopped dreaming about the girl and willed himself to get out of the tub and walk into his sparsely decorated room.

Dropping onto his bed he cringed in pain and reached underneath him. After pulling a can of spray paint he intended to use to change Kakashi's hair color out from under his butt. He lay down spread across the bed. Closing his eyes his eyes he felt himself tremble when he saw her face again. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath in, he closed his eyes again and there was her face was again except this time she was leaning in to kiss him. Opening his eyes he sat up '_why is it every time I close my eyes I see her? What is this feeling' _. Deciding to live with it he again closed his eyes seeing her face he felt content and fell asleep.

' _"I love you" she said huskily slowly lowering herself. Naruto felt his heart pumping faster than it ever had before. "If we do this it would join us together forever, even if I die you can't move on." Naruto said recalling the information from the mysterious letters he received. "I want to be with you for ever Narutoooo" she said drawing out the last syllable in a whisper. She blew into his ear making him shiver, "I love you, even if we didn't do this I couldn't be with anyone else. I'll never get over your death" she purred. Naruto quickly swallowed not sure what to do he nodded weakly. She slowly lowered herself more she moaned in pleasure and Naruto hissed. _

_He felt himself being drained by the girl, his blood slowly leaving his body. He remembered his instructions and quickly latched on to her neck quickly sucking her blood. "Calm down Naruto do it slowly" quickly nodding Naruto slowed himself down not wanting to upset her. After an hour or so Naruto finally finished drinking. "So Naruto, does my blood feel good flowing through your veins?" the girl said smiling up at Naruto blood running down her chin. Naruto nodded quickly and blushed when the girl continued, "Because your blood is verrry pleasurable". Quickly capturing his lips the girl passionately kissed. Naruto feeling his pride get in the way flipped himself over and lay on top of her deepening the kiss.'_

Naruto shot up out of his sleeping position screaming, "Moookkkaaa". Panting Naruto looked around his room. "That was the best dream ever." he eased his breathing to a normal rate and got out of his bed. Looking at his clock he noticed that he was awake an hour before he had to leave. He soon got up and dressed himself in his ANBU uniform, he put his mask on and pushed it to the side of his head. He quickly walked into his kitchen and opened his cabinet. He pulled out a cup of shrimp flavored ramen and ripped the top off of it. Too lazy to boil any water he filled it with his tap and put it in the microwave. While his ramen was cooking he opened his fridge and pulled out a can of tomato juice and a large ripe tomato. Downing the tomato juice he set it to the side and chopped his tomato. Putting it in a bag as a snack for later he opened his microwave and pulled out his ramen. He quickly finished and began to clean the small mess he made. He looked at his clock and saw that he had ten minutes to spare, figuring he should leave right now he lethargically walked out the door.

When he arrived at the ANBU headquarters he quickly through away the empty tomato bag that was meant as a snack. Naruto was slowly walking down the halls when he caught a flash of silver in his peripheral vision. '_Is it her?' _Naruto quickly whirled around seeing the vampire girl that was invading his mind. The illusion was shattered when the real owner of the silver hair cheerfully said "Yo Naruto".

Kakashi looked at the silent Naruto "Eh Naruto are you alright? Looks like you've seen a ghost"

Naruto just stared straight ahead for a minute while organizing his feelings.

"Ne...Kakashi, I think I'm in love"

"Sorry Naruto I don't swing that wa-" Kakashi was cut off my a uppercut and a 'Know your place'

* * *

**One explanation later**

"Wait, so you're in love with the girl of your dreams?" Kakashi smirked raising his eyebrow he asked "So what did she look like?".

"Well she was a vampire!" Naruto enthusiastically whispered the last word so the others didn't hear it. "Like me. She had the most beautiful face, her lips were perfectly sized and plump, she had the two most beautiful fangs I've ever seen, her hair went down to her waist and it was the most beautiful silver. Not only that but she had a ring just like mine except it was silver and it had a big cross made of diamonds" Naruto continued to ramble on and kakashi's visible eye widened tremendously. '_He's describing Moka-san perfectly! How, he has never met her before? Was sensei right? are they really linked by fate and by their hearts?' _

_ "_Hey Kakashi are you listening?" Naruto whined punching Kakashi in the shoulder sending him flying into the wall behind him. "Oops sorry Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said in a rehearsed manner. Naruto offered Kakashi a hand while smiling. Accepting Kakashi grabbed hold of Naruto's hand, the instant he did he regretted it. As soon as their hands met Kakashi got tazed. Smiling Naruto raised his hand showing a prank shocker. "You think you can ignore me? Know your place Kakashi" after that Naruto laughed and started running away.

Just as Kakashi lept to his feet to give chase a hand rested on his shoulder stopping him. Kakashi turned and saw an ANBU with a rat mask on.

"The Hokage said he could meet with you to discuss those matters of vital importance." The rat ANBU said and Kakashi nodded gave a small bow then shunshin'd away.

'_Hmmmm that's strange Kakashi didn't chase me, he always does. Must have learned he's inferior and will never be able to catch up with me.' _Naruto thought with a grin. naruto walked deeper into town until he reached his favorite ramen stand. Underneath Naruto's panda mask he licked his lips ready for the greatest food on earth besides maybe blood. '_That reminds me I haven't had any blood for two days, I should find someone soon.' _Naruto's stomach growled hungrily. He patted his stomach as he walked into the stand and took a seat. "Three large bowls of Miso and a glass of Tomato juice today Tuechi-san" Naruto arched his back cracking it.

Naruto removed his mask and looked to his right. There were two creepy old guys with glowing eyes staring at him a weird smile on their face. One was dressed head to toe in white robes, the other was wearing some kind of suit. Naruto laughed nervously and turned away keeping them in his peripheral vision. He sighed in relief when he saw them get up,right before he was going to down his glass of tomato juice the man in the white robes dropped a plastic package full of blood in front of him. "for you Vampire-chan" Naruto whipped around but the man was gone. Making sure no body was watching Naruto quickly pocketed the blood. '_Damn I wish I didn't have to lie about being a vampire if anyone tried to fight me I'd kill them' _he sighed feeling the blood in the package he lost his appetite for everything else.

Naruto stared blankly at his ramen as he was lost in thought. '_I wonder who those men were? How did he know I was a vampire? I thought less then 100 people in the elemental countries knew the truth about Yokai _Naruto cycled through the questions in his mind.

Waving his hands in front of the young ANBU's face the rat ANBU sweatdropped. Wondering how to get Naruto's attention the rat ANBU smirked evily. The ANBU put his mouth near Naruto's ear and whispered "I need you Panda-chan~". As soon as the words left his mouth Naruto whipped his arm around swinging at at whoever said it.

"Oh hi Rat-san what do you want?" Naruto asked giving the ANBU a look that made is seem he was looking straight through his mask.

"The Hokage would like to speak with you Naruto-san" Rat said glad he got let off the hook for calling him 'Panda-chan'.

"Okay thanks Rat-san" Naruto flashed his famous foxy grin. Swinging around Naruto smashed his half finished bowl of ramen into the ANBU before dumping his tomato juice on his head. "Don't ever call me that" Naruto sneered " know your place" Naruto said turning away.

Naruto knocked on the Hokage's doors and waited until the muffled 'come in' to open the doors. Naruto looked around the room and saw Kakashi, Sarutobi, and some weird man with white hair. "Eh why'd you call me here I have better things to do then interact with inferior people like him" Naruto said turning his head toward Jiraiya.

"Quite the attitude he has" Jiraiya snickered. Naruto snorted at the Jiraiya turning his attention to Sarutobi "So?"

"Naruto we called you because we decided something very important that involves you"

"What?"

"Naruto we need to make you a human."

"What! No way, why would I degrade myself?"

"Naruto it's only temporary, please"

"At least tell me why?"

"I can't Naruto but once you reawaken I'll tell you everything"

"No, I refuse" Naruto said stubbornly as he started to back out towards the door. He felt himself hit something warm and swore he quickly turned to see Kakashi standing behind him "Kakashi move you know you can't stop me". Kakashi just grunted and let his uncovered eye gently close. He then slowly removed his ever present face mask. As soon as Kakashi finished pulling the mask off of his face a crushing energy that dwarfed Naruto's own whipped out from Kakashi's body. The pure presence of the energy made Naruto gape trying to inhale air. Kakashi offered Naruto a maniacal grin revealing his two elongated teeth. Naruto looked up into his eyes and saw a disdainful look in Kakashi's eyes. One was similiar to Naruto's own red and slitted but the other evolved from the three tomoe sharingan to the mangekyou sharingan.

"I can't stop you?" Kakashi asked while chuckling lightly "Know you place boy"

Everything went black for Naruto after that.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading my story! If you like it please review, even if you hate it go ahead and flame I use it to light my fireplace. If anyone wants to beta it I'd be very happy since I'm too lazy to find a beta myself. Don't fear, there will be actual NaruxMoka interaction next chapter. I know this chapter may be a little confusing but the questions will be answered over time. I'd love it if you would critique my story. That's about all I guess, until next time,

~Muffins.

Also if anyone wants to play Starcraft II with me PM me and I'll sen you my name and character code :D.


End file.
